


scintillating

by Lee420



Series: autumn oneshots [2]
Category: The Funky Phantom (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, anyway i love the crew so Here bndsnsn, one day ill figure out how to write mudsy 💔, skip’s a dumbass who doesnt own a coat smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee420/pseuds/Lee420
Summary: chilly fall evenings and stargazing.
Relationships: April Stewart & Augie Anderson & Skip Gilroy, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: autumn oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	scintillating

A sharp, prickly smell wafts through the open field, blending with the far away scent of a bonfire. They’ve been walking for a good few hours by now, Skip thinks, the sun had dipped beyond the horizon and the pumpkin pie taste from lunch is fading more and more rapidly. He sighs and squints at Augie’s figure walking in front of him.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Skip says, adjusting the old, maroon rug tucked under his arm. He hears April huff in agreement beside him, carrying a box of various ginger-spiced treats baked for the occasion. Even Elmo barks as if to concur, tail wagging and still covered in mud from rolling around in piles of leaves earlier.

Augie makes an indignant noise from a few paces ahead and spins around to face them, “Of course I do! Don’t you guys trust me?” he replies, pouting slightly.

“Well,” Skip starts, taking a sweeping look around the large field they were ambling through, only illuminated by the silver moon, “it just seems like we’re wandering aimlessly at this point is all.”

Augie grumbles to himself (Skip catches the words “annoying” and “mastermind”) and promptly turns back around, walking with a little more stride than before, whistling for Elmo to follow him.

April lets out a short laugh to Skip’s left and jogs to catch up with Augie, careful not to jostle the container in her arms.

“I’m sure he meant nothing by it, if you dragged us out here it must be rather important after all,” she says, placing a reassuring mittened hand on his shoulder.

Skip rolls his eyes but quickens his pace to join them, careful to dodge the multiple rabbit holes gathered in the ground, frosty grass crunching underneath him. He files in next to April and the three of them continue their walk in comfortable silence, broken only by April softly humming the words to a song Skip doesn’t recognise, yet nods along to nonetheless, a small smile working its way onto his face. He idly notes the temperature dropping so low he can see his breath, and wishes for the umpteenth time he had a coat. He can feel himself shiver somewhat and frowns at himself—hoping his friends don’t notice and knowing they’ll make a big deal out of it if they do.

“This looks like a good spot,” Augie declares and eventually stops, “set the rug down here, Skip.”

Skip is all too grateful to comply and drops it, arms aching from lugging the thick rug around for who knows how long. He lets out a long sigh and stretches, watching Augie lay it out on the frosty autumn grass, Elmo by his side.

“So what’d you bring us here for, Augie?” April prompts once they’re all settled, raising her eyebrow.

“Stargazing of course!” Augie says, flashing her a grin and cracking open the box full to the brim of baked goods, tossing a ginger dog treat to Elmo who accepts gleefully.

“Huh,” Skip says, “I didn’t expect that from you, not gonna lie.”

“Hey!” Augie reaches around April to swat him on the shoulder, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Skip raises his hands in defence, “Hey, I didn’t say it was a bad thing. It’s the opposite, really.”

Augie falters, not expecting that answer. His mouth forms an ‘o’ and he slowly retracts his arm, moving it to around Elmo instead. 

“You boys argue over the silliest things,” April says in a scolding tone, reprimanding betrayed by the amusement dancing in her bright blue eyes.

“Yeah, whatever,” Augie mumbles and leans on his back, staring up at the starry sky.

Skip copies him, and April follows shortly after. He’s all too aware of the chilly autumnal crepuscular air pricking his skin, so he opts for watching the painted blanket above them. 

Solar-yellow stars flash and flicker upon the inky canvas like scattered moondust, their shape reminds Skip of the vivid petals adorning flowers they found resting in a field a few days previous. His lips tug into a fond smile at the memory, recalling how they planned to have a picnic only to spend hours chasing after Elmo for taking their food.

“Hey hey,” April’s soft voice pulls him out of his reminiscing, “you’re shivering.”

“Hm?” Skip blinks, “Oh. Oh yeah, I guess I am.”

He looks down at his arms and feels her concerned gaze burning into him, goosebumps dot his skin and he curses himself yet again for not owning a coat. He glances back at her and notices Augie staring as well, a thoughtful expression painting his face—one that doesn’t suit him, Skip thinks.

“I’m fine,” he says with what he hopes is a convincing smile, “it’s my fault for not having a jacket or somethin’ anyway. Let’s just continue stargazing, ‘kay?”

“Not happening,” Augie frowns, “we need to get you a jacket at some point, sure, but we can’t let you shiver like that.”

“Gee, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were worried about me,” Skip shoots him a smirk.

“He’s right though,” April says quickly before Augie can retort, “listen, how about you move in between us? You’ll be far warmer that way.”

Skip ponders it for a bit and hums, focusing his gaze towards the stars once more. 

“I guess so,” he finally says, propping himself up on his elbows.

They shuffle around so Skip’s in the middle, it’s a little awkward he thinks, yet comforting in a strange sort of way. And April’s right, he muses, it  _ is _ a lot warmer. They shift a bit more to get comfortable before falling into another silence, the only sounds to be heard being the far away screeching of tires mixed with Elmo’s heavy snores. 

Skip stifles a yawn of his own and casually follows the amber lights of an airplane crossing the caliginosity of the sky with his eyes, concentrating on April and Augie’s synchronized breathing to either side of him. He feels himself being lulled to sleep and finds himself unconsciously moving closer to Augie for warmth, who strangely doesn’t complain—something Skip’s glad for, otherwise it’d get embarrassing fast. He closes his eyes, starting to drift off when April gently nudges him, rousing him out his drowsy state.

“Shooting star,” she whispers even though they’re the only ones there, pointing at the sky, “make a wish.”

And he does.

  
  
  



End file.
